


That heart you caught must be waiting for you

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Billie are working together again but their situations are different now and what happened last time can't happen again... that is until their characters have to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That heart you caught must be waiting for you

Saying that it’s like the first day back to school is such a cliché, but there are really no other feelings that compare to the first table read. The excitement of seeing friends you’ve missed hanging out with, and the anxiety of meeting your new classmates, and the butterflies as you wait to catch a glimpse of your crush.

David is waiting for Billie by the main entrance of the building like he said he would. He can hardly believe they’ll be filming together again. He can’t wait to find out what will happen to their characters. She gets out of the cab and joins him with a bounce in her steps and a bright smile.

“Hey you,” he greets her with an obvious giddiness in his voice.

She kisses him on the lips, a quick peck. They do it so openly, so naturally, no one ever questions it. Not even themselves.

“I’m so nervous,” she says, clutching her sleeveless blouse.

“Me too,” he admits as he opens the heavy glass door.

She hooks her index finger in the hem of his t-shirt and follows him inside.

 

People are mingling inside the conference room, standing around the tables forming a large square. There’s coffee and donuts and gossiping. Everyone’s there, even those who, like Billie, aren’t in the first episode. David catches up with the people he hasn’t seen since last season, and Billie introduces herself to the ones she doesn’t already know.

Unconsciously, they stay within reach of each other. An arm’s length orbit that allows them to touch whenever they needs to.

Euros, the director, has to ask more than once before everybody finally sits down, and even then they’re still chatting amongst themselves. It really is just like school. Everybody’s name is written on a piece of cardboard and placed in front of a chair, there’s some sort of logic to it depending on the relationship between the characters. Billie is sitting a few chairs away from him, at a table perpendicular to his — she used to sit right next to him but she’s not a main character anymore — he can see her legs bouncing nervously under the top.

She smiles at him, tucking her chin in her shoulder. David smiles back. His cheeks already hurt from spending time with her. She focuses her attention back on Euros but David doesn’t. Her new haircut is distracting, she keeps running her hand through it. Not that she wasn’t fiddling with her hair all the time before, but never this much. Now it’s like she doesn’t know which way it’s supposed to go. He hasn’t made up his mind about it yet. He loved her long locks, the way it felt between his fingers when he—

“David?”

“What?”

Everybody’s staring at him and they burst out laughing at his flustered face. He blushes even more. They’ll tease him about that for the next five months, he’s sure of it. Hopefully, they’ll be nicer about it than the kids he knew back in primary school.

“Oh, right, I’m David Tennant, I’m DI Alec Hardy.”

“Hi, I’m Olivia Coleman and I play Ellie Miller.”

“Hello, I’m Eve Myles and my character is Johanna Lloyd.”

“Hi, my name’s Billie Piper and I play Nell Archer.”

Just like last time, the episodes will be filmed in chronological order so no one knows who the killer is. It also means that he doesn’t know yet what his relationship with Billie’s character will be. He can only hope it’s not going to be another  _True Love_.

By the end of the day, everybody’s already half in love with Billie or maybe he’s just projecting.

They go for coffee afterwards because that’s what they do. Take a breather and dish the dirt. Maybe there’s a little flirting in there too. It’s in the way she leans against him when she laughs and in the way his thumb rubs circles above her knee. They leave and she makes a joke about going to a hotel.

“Naw. It’s not like Doctor Who anymore,” he says.

He doesn’t mean it. He says it so she doesn’t have to. So he won’t have to hear it. So he won’t waste precious energy overanalyzing every smile and every look from her. So he won’t wait in his hotel room just in case. He hopes it will make things easier. He can’t look at her after that and she doesn’t kiss him when she leaves.

 

When they start filming and he moves his luggage into another nondescript hotel, the connecting door between their rooms is like a big fuck you. Still, she’s one of his best mates and in this hermetic life on set, he’s glad she’s at his side. Yes, his heart skips a beat when she winks at him from across the room or when she rubs his back at the end of a long day. And maybe it’s not so innocent, when she cuddles up to him for warmth, and he wraps his puffy coat around her shivering frame. But at least it’s clear it won’t go any further.

Except that it’s them.  

And every kiss on her temple, every brush of her fingers on the nape of his neck and every longing gaze is like pouring a little more gun powder on the floor between them.

By episode 6, the tension breaks — between their characters that is — the onscreen kiss is coming, and he braces himself against the onslaught of unwanted feelings that will no doubt come with it. At least, he can blame his bad mood and sweaty palms on the weather. It’s one of those rare oppressively hot day. A day when you can feel the moisture in the air and your clothes cling to you skin. And there’s electricity, the atmosphere crackles, and it makes his hair stand on end. Something’s bound to break.

They don’t talk about the upcoming kiss. He tries to play it cool. But what good is it to pretend when she can see right through him anyway? As they wait for their cue, she nudges his ribs and smiles with that bloody teasing tongue between her teeth.

When it happens, it’s like striking a match. The flame flares and it falls on the black powder at their feet. His heart bursts and the blaze travels along every vein and nerve ending in his body until he’s nothing but want.

 

As soon as he hears “cut”, he drag her away from the crew. There’s a nook in one of those high cliffs on the beach close to where they’re filming. His mind had registered its existence and its utility and had filed it away for later, for a moment like this. He presses her against the damp rock of the dim alcove, resting his forearms on each side of her head. He can feel her chest rising and falling against his as she pants, looking up at him expectantly. When he doesn’t move, she grabs his shirt with both hands, bunching the fabric tightly in her fists.

“You’re the one who said it wouldn’t happen,” and she sounds both angry and pleading.

“I was a fool.”

He gives her a few seconds to change her mind but she crosses her wrists behind his neck. He takes her mouth none too gently. They’re passed gentle now. Too many urges have been denied in the last weeks. His hands roam her hair and neck and waist, too eager to settle somewhere. He vaguely registers rumbling thunder but it could be his own groans. He moves to her jaw and neck and shoulder, nipping and licking — feasting. He knows he shouldn’t leave marks but he can’t remember why and now she’s rolling her hips and making that needy sound in the back of her throat. And it’s too late, she’s branded.

“Fuck, Dave.”

She takes his hand and guides it under her dress. Squeezing her thighs, she traps it there against the moist fabric. A lightning strike briefly illuminates her face, just long enough to turn her eyes to embers. He loves that look on her — burning, consumed with lust. He plunders her mouth, her sweet taste now masked by the salty rain hitting them sideways. He tries to undo his belt with one hand as she humps the other but it’s impossible.

“A little help, please,” he mumbles against her lips.

She takes over the task, making quick work of it. He’s never felt rain on his cock before, it’s a strange sensation which he doesn’t have time to analyze because Billie’s hand wraps around it. His knees buck and he holds on to her shoulders.

“Slow down.”

She smirks. In retribution, he dips his head to capture a nipple poking through the drenched fabric. He sucks and nibbles until her movements falter and her moans are louder than the crashing of the waves. He licks a rivulet of rain and sweat along her jawline to her earlobe.

“Alright, alright, let’s get to it,” Billie says.

He steps away from her, taking a moment to appreciate how the pale blue cotton clings to her curves as he removes his jacket. He lays the garment down on the sand (he’s not getting sand in his arse crack again), and he kneels on it. He runs his hands up her legs, dropping kisses above her knees. He nuzzles her inner thighs, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her short nails rake his scalp and a sharp tug on his locks tells him of her impatience. Using his teeth, he pulls her knickers down, making her laugh. When they’re out of the way, he reclines on his forearms and she straddles him. She takes some time to rub her slit along his length, the head of his cock stroking her clit. Rain doesn’t make for a good lubricant but she’s wet enough to compensate. His hand is on her bum, squeezing the cushy flesh. He’s missed that bum. She rises off him, with one hand on his shoulder for support and the other guiding him in, she finally slides down his length. He loves how her head falls to his shoulder and her hot breath against his neck. He kisses every spot of exposed skin. With a tight grip on her hip, he urges her to start moving.

He won’t last long, he knows it, he’s too wired up and she’s too perfect. There’s that tingling in his spine as her nails dig in his shoulders. Already, his toes are curling.

“Fuck, Bills—“

“I know… Almost there.”

He stretches and tears the collar of her dress, trying to get to her breasts. He focuses on doing everything she likes, to give himself some time, to step away from the edge. But that would be underestimating the effect her exposed tits have on him. Especially the way they bounce every time she rises and falls on his cock. He feels her fingers moving where they’re connected, and her eyes are screwed shut so there’s hope she’ll get there before him. He takes her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. Her eyes open and bore into his just when he feels her clench around him. He lets go, the tight coil in his abdomen unraveling as he grunts her name. The last tremors of her orgasm travel through her as she slops down against him.

“You’re right, it’s not like Doctor Who anymore,” she says, “we’ve gotten much better at this.


End file.
